Romi and Kali Wiki
Welcome to the wiki. The Romi and Kali Show is an american sitcom that aired in Minecraft Channel from 1983 to the present day. It premiered alongside Meet Windows ME in May 2, 1983 and airs weekdays. It takes places in SheepTopia. Censor Sounds Although the show is TV-Y7, it contains sexual swear words censor by either of these: # Popeye Toot - The sound of Popeye's sailor pipe tooting. Used since TV show debut. # Dolphin Censor - An iconic sound that can be found in The Premiere Edition Volume 1 made by The Hollywood Edge. Used since TV Show debut. # Yee - A dinosaur saying "Yee". Used since the second season, which premiered in 1984. # Serbia Strong - Splits of the trumpet before the guy sings his first line. Used since TV Show debut. # Triggered - A loud noise that turned into a popular meme. Used since Season 7, which debuted in 1989. # Chuck Armstrong Scream (English, Spanish and Greek) - Chuck Armstrong's scream in three different languages. Since Season 23, which debuted in 2005. # Yakko Warner saying "Botswana" and "Is Gone" - Both were taken from the Yakko Warner World song. It debuted in 2014 in Season 32. # Lori Loud Screaming - An iconic cartoon character scream sound. Debuted in Season 37 in 2018. # Roblox Death Sound - OOF! This sound is quite iconic and is used since Season 15, which debuted in 1997. # Minecraft Death Sound - UO! Another death sound, although this one isn't quite iconic as the Roblox one is. It debuted in Season 26 which premiered in the year 2008. # Wow Guy - Since Season 18 (2000), this iconic guy saying "WOW" is a popular vine, but is also used as a censor sound. # Seal Bark - Since the third season debuted in 1985, this censor sound is used in pretty much a lot of times. # Rubber Duck Censor - Prior to being heard in the Baby Looney Tunes episode "Who Said That?" in 2003, this censor sound debuted in Season 10 (1992) prior to Sound Ideas releasing the General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. # Cow Censor - Used since Season 10 (1992). Again, it's one of the sounds used in the Series 6000 prior to the library being released. # Air Horn (Since 1983) - Since the show premiered, the censor sound is used prior to the premiere. The sound debuted in The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show in 1980. # Boat Horn 1 - Used since Season 18 (2000). That also applies to boat horns 2, 3, 3.1, 3.2, 4, 5, 6 and the Seagull. # Boat Horn 2 # Charlie Brown Horn 1 (Boat Horn 3) # Charlie Brown Horn 2 (Boat Horn 3.1) # Charlie Brown Horn 3 (Boat Horn 3.2) # Boat Horn 4 # Uncle Noah Horn (Boat Horn 5) # Seagull # SpongeBob Alarm Clock (Boat Horn 6) The Duo Romi.png|Romi Kali.png|Kali Category:Browse